Mental Manipulation
The power to manipulate thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of others. Sub-power of Telepathy. Also Called *Cerebral Control/Manipulation *Cerebrokinesis *Mental Alteration/Control *Mentokinesis *Mind Alteration/Control/Manipulation *Mind Trick (Star Wars) Capabilities The user can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. Applications *Addiction Manipulation *ASMR Manipulation *Attention Manipulation *Behavior Manipulation *Characteristic Removal *Communication Shift *Confusion Manipulation *Consciousness Shattering *Consciousness State Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Fatigue Manipulation - Mental only. *Hypnosis **Command Inducement **Persuasion *Illusion Manipulation **Illusion Generation *Instinct Manipulation *Madness Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Mental Assimilation *Mental Attacks *Mental Disorder Manipulation *Mental Hallucination *Mental Healing *Mental Inducement *Mental Nullification *Mental Reset *Mind Control **Convinced Inevitability *Mind Creation *Mind Reading *Neurocognitive Deficit *Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Pain Manipulation *Personality Absorption *Personality Splitting *Power Augmentation *Power Negation *Primal Imprint *Psyche Manipulation *Psychic Shield *Sleep Manipulation *Stress Manipulation *Subconscious Manipulation *Thought Manipulation Techniques *'Bioacoustic Disruption' or Bio-Acoustic Disruption: To cause a subject's brain to falter in communication, causing an interruption in speech and hearing. *'Confusion Inducement': To cause confusion. *'Conscious Mind Suppression': To suppress one's conscious mind. *'Distraction': To disrupt the attention span. *'Faculty Diminution': To suppress mental access to one's skills. *'Knowledge Projection': To project knowledge into another mind. *'Lie Inducement': To nullify the utterance of truth. *'Logorrhea': To force others to keep speaking. *'Mental Entity Physiology': Turn oneself into mental energy. *'Mental Breakdown:' To cause psychological breakdowns and mental collapse. *'Mental Release:' To release/remove mental attributes. *'Mental Scramble:' To scramble someone's mind. *'Mind Absorption:' To absorb someone's mind. *'Mind Imprisonment': To imprison the users in their minds. *'Misdirection': To disorient others' sense of direction. *'Motor Continuity': To shut down motor function control so that a subject keeps moving. *'Palindromic Action Inducing': To make others act backward. *'Personality Alteration': To partially/completely change the personality. *'Psychic Bestowal': To magnify a subject’s knowledge capacity. *'Psychic Photography': To imprint marks, images or writing onto the minds of others. *'Psychic Sealing': To seal secrets within others. *'Stupefaction': To induce a mental stupor in others. Variations *Experience Mimicry *Mental Projection *Talent Manipulation Associations *Brain Manipulation *Extrasensory Perception *Form Manipulation *Ideal Manipulation *Mental Regeneration *Mindshifting *Neural Impulse Manipulation *Telepathy Limitations *Does not work on mindless beings (corpses, animated objects, robots, etc.). *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *May be limited to a certain number of targets at a time. Known Users Known Objects *Mind Stone (Marvel Comics) *Millennium Rod (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Parasite Monster (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V) Gallery Belial.png|Belial (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) can use life magic to control the minds of the living… Belior Zakera.png|…which is later used by King Vessel Hakuryuu to brainwash his enemies. x-men-firstclass-professor-charles-xavier-art.jpeg|Charles Xavier (Marvel Comics) Emma_Frost_by_AdamHughes.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Stepford Cuckoos (Three in One).jpg|Stepford Cuckoos (Marvel Comics) Jean Grey4.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) can control the higher mental functions of other beings Mind Gem.jpg|The Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) is capable of manipulating minds of other subjects. File:Vison_with_Mind_Stone_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.png|Infinity Stone of Mind (Marvel Cinematic Universe) File:Chitauri_Scepter_Loki_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.jpg|Chitauri Scepter (Marvel Cinematic Universe) possess Infinity Stone of Mind. EvieRE7.jpg|Eveline (Resident Evil 7) can influence the mental state of others after infecting them with her fungus, such as making them see hallucinations of her and controlling their minds. Jedi-vs-Sith.jpg|Both the Jedi and Sith (Star Wars) possess the ability to use the Force to control the minds of weak-willed individuals Dr. Schadenfreude Mind Manipulation.png|Dr. Schadenfreude (TF2 Freak) can use Psychokinesis to manipulate his enemies' minds to cause them to commit atrocities like attacking their own comrades. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Psychic Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers